


逃避虽然可耻

by Lost_Star46610



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Star46610/pseuds/Lost_Star46610
Summary: 塔克斯精英Reno和雪崩成员的Tifa的炮友关系……
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Reno
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	逃避虽然可耻

【前言】  
专注ntr克劳德（手动狗头）。我不是克劳德黑，单纯以游戏角色来说是喜欢他的，我只是不喜欢他和蒂法的关系中的表现而已，真的为我的女神不值啊……  
注：T在酒吧搭讪R的梗抄自某BL漫画。  
再注：通篇充满性描写，用词稍微粗俗露骨。

\----------

“各方面来说我都是第一次，这样也没问题吗？”

第七天堂老板娘眨着无神的漂亮眼睛看着他的时候，他以为自己喝多了。

“你该走了。”

当窗帘唰地拉开，阳光刺痛了他的眼，他还有点恍惚。

他翻过身，声音带着刚睡醒的沙哑和慵懒——“啊啊……才几点啊？”  
他将头埋进被褥，上面有她的味道，温暖而好闻。

“你不该留下来的，在孩子起床之前快离开。”女人的声音平静而冷漠。  
『孩子』两个字点醒了他，让他失去了继续赖床的欲望，也令他瞬间清醒。“啊啊。”他坐起来，搔着火红的乱发，抬眼望向和他发色相同的眸子——

“快起来。”结果被抛过来的自己的衬衫披了一头一脸。  
“……”

女人总说男人拔屌无情，但换成这女人的话，恐怕被无情对待的人是自己呢。他缓缓拉下头上的衬衫，露出一贯的漫不经心的笑容：“……是是，洛克哈特。”

没错，昨晚和他共度一宿的女人是蒂法·洛克哈特，说出去都没人相信——所以他并没打算说出去，他一贯对于床伴的事情都不大嘴巴的，只是也懒于掩饰而已——

“见鬼了，你这么早来干嘛？”譬如眼前这位缺乏女性魅力、完全不在自己涉猎范围内的短发女同事，就非常清楚自己的放荡事迹。

“伊莉娜小姐，容我提醒一下您，神罗公司的上班时间是早上9点正。”他指了指墙上的时钟——正指向8点50分。

“感谢您的提醒，雷诺先生。”伊莉娜夸张地翻了个白眼，走向自己的座位放下物品，“我只是以为正规的打卡时间没有写在你的聘用合约而已。”

要不是一大早就被挖起来，也懒得再回家一趟（加上一早被赶出床伴家门对他来说委实是不小的打击），他也全然失去睡意，干脆直接来公司。

“嘛……常规是很难用在我身上没错。”正觉得早来公司无聊得紧，结果就来了为他解闷的物件，他放下搁在桌上的长腿，挪步到伊莉娜桌前。“倒是妳，伊莉娜，昨天可是情人节，难道妳就没有值得让妳赖床的事情发生吗？譬如火热激情的一晚……”

伊莉娜恼怒地瞪着这不正经的男人，而男人也很适时地闭嘴，脸上挂着他的招牌痞笑。

她没好气地叹口气：“我有自己的生活，也不需要和你报备，倒是你……”她鄙视地朝他胸前望了一眼：“看得出你度过了火热激情的一晚，只是待会9点半就要开会了，介意将你的衬衫扣好吗？”

雷诺才察觉似的低头望了一眼——他一向不修边幅，衬衫上面三颗纽扣从不好好扣上，今天也如此，却没发现自己白花花的胸口满是红痕……嗯……怪不得刚才和前台小姐打招呼的时候她的脸那么红，他还以为自己的帅气程度又有质量地提升呢？  
嘛……谁会想到那位嘴巴说着『各方面第一次』的女人会这么热情如火呢？他真的差点以为她只是随便说说增加情趣，直到他昨晚进不去被紧紧绞得还没开始动就差点缴械，他才不得不相信她的『第一次』宣告。

蒂法·洛克哈特……  
真是个想不到的对象啊。

塔克斯和雪崩，几乎是对立的两方，他们有很长的时间都在斗争。虽然在大战之后，双方的关系有缓和的迹象，但也不至于变成手牵手奔向夕阳的好友关系。  
所以，当看到她出现在他常泡的酒吧，穿着他从来没见过的性感短裙，他还以为自己认错人。

“各方面来说我都是第一次，这样也没问题吗？”  
——他发誓看到她眼中轻蔑的神情，她看不起他，但……现在求着让他上的，不也是她吗？

他舔了舔嘴唇，露骨地望向她傲人的双峰：“乐意至极。”

\--------------

艾莉丝，我是不是做错了？

蒂法坐在教堂的水池前，闭上了眼。  
一片黑暗中，她完全记得昨晚的一切细节，虽然她很想敲晕自己让自己遗忘。

昨天……是情人节。  
受过重创的城市特别需要节庆来让人遗忘伤痛，情人节的气氛分外浓郁，她一早出外采购的时候就注意到了；到了晚餐时间，店内也特别多的粘腻情侣，令她无法忽略这充满粉红泡泡的一天。

坐在吧台的常客在这一天也不免调戏她——  
“蒂法宝贝，这样特别的日子，妳怎么没有约会啊？”

她手上摇着的调酒杯不停，随意笑道：“我还需要开店呢，不然哪里找地方让你这单身汉买醉呢？”  
她的调侃让吧台响起一阵笑声。  
这样的气氛令她心安，她将店内招牌——Cosmo Canyon放到顾客面前，笑着看顾客咽下满意的一口。

“说真的蒂法，像妳这样的女人，今晚怎么会是一个人呢？”然而依旧有些顾客不依不饶。  
一旁的常客拍了拍他的背：“老兄你新来的我就不多说了，你是没见过那金发的小哥，你等下被大剑指着别说我没警告你啊。”说完吧台又响起此起彼落的笑声。  
“对啊，蒂法，怎么没见到金发小哥啊？”  
“他在楼上擦着他的大剑等妳吗？”  
酒后的男人特别大胆地开着隐晦的黄腔，对于这些蒂法不甚在意，只是在脑海浮现他们提及的人时稍微怔忡了下，手上抹着的酒杯差点抓不稳。

“他啊……”

她以为一切已经好转，她以为他已放下一切并会留下。但他只会在每天晚餐前回到店里，与他们共度晚餐之后，在孩子入睡以前，他就会离开。  
她知道，他每天坚持不懈与她和孩子的相聚，是他的承诺。  
她也知道，他不留宿是因为他还没准备好……住在一起的话，代表的意义或许更深一层也说不定，而这样……就没办法继续逃避下去了。  
……是真的没准备好吗……？还是……纯粹不愿意发展更深的关系而已？比所谓的『家人』更深的…………  
她忽然有点呼吸困难。

“对啊，他等着呢。”  
但，为了不让顾客胡乱猜测，也杜绝不必要的邀约，她眯起眼笑着说，但笑意并没到达她的双眸——如果有人注意的话。

口红的最后一步带到她的唇角。  
蒂法望着镜中的自己。  
妳是谁……？  
一滴泪水缓缓滑下眼眶。  
她伸手摸着镜中的面容——她快认不得这个人了，总是披着疲惫笑容，故作坚强的女人。

她想念那一夜的星空，她想念那片山脚下的宁静村落，她想念穿着飘飘蕾丝裙、高跟凉鞋的那位少女……  
但……如今这个穿着飘飘短裙，浓妆艳抹的女人又是谁呢？

『42岁的老屁股就不打扰22岁的年轻人啦。』  
微醺的男人从高脚椅离开。  
『好好享受妳的情人节夜晚啊。』说完还暧昧地眨眨眼。

……对啊，她才22岁呢。  
为什么却感觉比实际年龄苍老10年呢？  
她再次盯着镜中的自己，抬手抹去脸颊的泪痕。  
嗯，妳看起来还是像20岁的年轻女人的——似乎为了增加自己的自信，她对自己点点头，然后果断地站起来步出房门，头也不回地走入夜色，她需要证明自己还活着，还有无限可能，人生不是就这样停摆了。

“雷诺，你答应今晚陪我的吧！”  
听到了熟悉的人名，她抬起了头。  
“才不是，是我好吧！”另一把娇嗲的女声响起。“你上个星期说了今晚和我过的吧，雷诺？”  
——这样两女挟着一男胳膊的场景还真令人感到熟悉呢，蒂法自嘲地勾起嘴角。

被夹在中间的男人毫不感到窘迫，在昏暗灯光中的艳红发色格外惹眼，他只是抬起双手，趁机松开两个女人的桎梏：“饶了我吧，我谁都可以，妳们商量一下吧，我先去抽跟烟。”  
然后便无情地转头离去。  
被遗留在原地的两个女人楞了好一阵，但很快地望向彼此针锋相对起来。

蒂法静默地看着他离去的方向，然后抬头将手中的酒一口喝完，越过争论不休的两女，朝后门方向走去。

被人堵在暗巷对雷诺来说并不是什么新鲜事，但出现在眼前的女人就让他感到意外了。  
“……洛克哈特？”他迟疑地开口。他不是认不得她的外貌，但绝不是这样的打扮，火辣暴露的短裙，抹上脂粉的面容……嗯，这种等级的美貌和身材并不是随处可见的，他是男人，见过一眼就记下了——即便当下是战斗途中。

她似乎犹豫了下，但还是坚定地看着他，似乎不让自己退后，缓缓地开口——  
“既然……你谁都可以，那我呢？”

雷诺发誓他好一会都不知道她在说什么，他还在脑袋搜索最近神罗又有什么招惹雪崩的地方？

“各方面来说我都是第一次，这样也没问题吗？”

雷诺怔了怔，香烟差点掉出口。  
——听到这句话的时候，如果他还没搞清楚的话，那他真是白混了。

当两人跌跌撞撞地，扯着彼此上衣进入第七天堂的房间，他喘着抽离她的吻，忍不住抛出从酒吧离开一直悬在他心中的问题：“为什么找上我？”  
怀里的女人面色酡红，眼神却无比清醒，微微地翻了个白眼：“你看起来就是谁都可以，比较没有麻烦吧。”然后又拉着他的领子一阵深吻。

雷诺从胸腔发出闷闷的笑声。

有意思。

虽然女人极力表现不在意的模样，但如她自身坦白的『第一次』的笨拙，怎么都掩饰不了。她对于他的触摸和亲吻的反应，是肉眼可见的颤抖。  
“妳确定吗？”  
他扶着自己，在进入之前问她。她和他亲热时候的疯狂，有种受了伤后的自暴自弃，但他不是知心姐姐或心灵辅导老师，有迷人的女人送上门他可不会排斥。  
但他也不是禽兽，若她这样的『良家妇女』想要临阵退缩，他应该或许可能可以停手的（前提是他得将手从她柔软的胸部移开）。

然后漂亮的酒红色眸子瞪了他一眼：“烦死了，你是不是不行啊……啊！”

没有退路了，他坚定而凶狠地长驱直入，惹得身下的胴体颤抖连连。

也许是新奇的对象，或者这副身体确实迷人，他这一晚格外兴奋。对着这个『各方面第一次』的女人，连续做了三次才沉沉睡去。

蒂法将双手从脸上离去，眼前的水洼清澈而平静，一把大剑闪着银亮的光芒，傲然而严肃地立着，似在守护着这座教堂。  
克劳德现在连教堂都不来了，他的踪迹这么隐蔽，只会在他想出现在人前时现身。  
……连妳也对我失望了吗，艾莉丝？

\-----------------

“虽然不强大到足以造成威胁，但杰诺娃残留的思念体还是能在边界找到，你们要多注意它们出没的地段，汇整成报告……雷诺，你有在听吗？”  
曾沉声敲了敲屏幕，总算将雷诺从魂游太空拉回来。

“啊……噢，当然啊。”原本还在无神地托着腮，雷诺迅速地抬起头：“我的好搭档鲁德一定会优秀地完成任务，我跟着哥混总没错。”

“……”鲁德不知如何反驳，只能尴尬地托了一下墨镜。

曾无言地从鼻子呼出了气，上要应付麻烦老板，下要管理问题儿童，真是令他心力交瘁。  
“既然大家都清楚任务了，散会。”

曾一离开大家视线，伊莉娜就一把揪住雷诺背后的长辫，让他原本已离开椅子的屁股又砰地坐下来。

“干嘛啦，女金刚……”  
“开会时给我专心一点！昨晚的女人没办法满足你吗？”伊莉娜狠狠地盯着他：“看不出曾先生已经很累了吗？”

雷诺没兴趣组长脑残粉丝的发言，他抽出自己的长辫，无视伊莉娜的不满抗议头也不回地走出会议室。

他最近确实有点没干劲，有一点伊莉娜说对了，昨晚的女人真没办法满足他。  
做到一半他甚至推开她，然后用手一阵使劲，射在对方的肚子上就草草了事。  
没劲，太没劲了。

自那晚开始，大概过去一个月了，他每晚都想起那女人的身体。确实啊，蒂法·洛克哈特在各方面来说都是极品，尝过之后很难降低标准……谁会在吃过肉之后去吃屎？  
他回忆起那女人在他身下带着哭音，辗转反徹的模样……

当雷诺再次想起香艳的画面，忍不住在神罗洗手间握着下身撸动，直到射出来时，他看着手中的白浊一阵恍惚——

好吧，山不到我这边来，我就到山那边去。

雷诺在这方面从不亏待自己，也没有什么矜持可言，所以他当晚就推开第七天堂的门。

\---------

“老板娘，要一起喝酒吗？”

他特地选在打烊后没多久现身，店内无人，这句话又暗示性十足，如果对方跟他装傻他也无话可说；而如果对方拒绝他也不大意外，毕竟那一晚眼前的大美人显然不太正常，自己算是『乘虚而入』？今天状态如何他不好说。

蒂法·洛克哈特只是平静地看了他好一阵，然后淡淡地说了句：“好。”

两人装模作样地喝了几杯，又再次跌跌撞撞地进入她的房间。

“有没有想我？”  
雷诺从后面抓着她的头发和脖颈，鼻息喷在她的耳侧。  
“有想我没？嗯？”  
他放缓动作，在她体内一阵搅动，惹得她呻吟连连。  
“嗯……”  
她哽咽着叫出声，雷诺不确定这句话是什么意思，姑且当作是回应他好了。他更专注动作，与她一同攀上一波又一波的高峰……

“刚才感觉好不好？”  
两人好长一段颠鸾倒凤，平息下来时佳人在怀，他一时无法入眠，也想延长这段温存的时光，担心一闭眼就天亮……灰姑娘的舞会梦破灭似的。

她尚自喘着，似乎还未从方才的疯狂中回神（这令他忍不住有些得意），深吸了好几口气，她缓缓抬眼，酒红色的眸光迷惑了他心神——  
“以后你只能在十点后过来。”

一句话浇熄了他从踏进她店内就熊熊燃烧的火焰。

“早上七点前要离开。”

——很好，他是见不得人的地下情夫是吧？

雷诺忍不住一阵咬牙切齿。

他不是没当过寂寞人妻的床伴，对方也适度表现过对他存在的紧张感，然而一向都是他作为主导，进退适当，最后反而是对方巴着他不放，担心他离开多过担心丈夫发现似的。  
然而，他还真乖乖听了她的话——有时候他会以为自己中了她的邪，还真如地下情夫那样，攀附着她，只爬上她的床，她订的规则不予违反（他对上司都没表现这么乖）。  
但，谁叫他也热衷于调教她呢？

她床上的技巧都源自于他，他教她如何为男人服务，偶尔他也会为她服务，享受她惊慌又愉悦的身体反应，然后再嘲笑她，让她为自己诚实的生理反应感到羞耻，从中感到内心愉悦——有时候他都不禁觉得自己有点变态。

对她的第一印象是第七区塔上的战斗，紧张的气氛中只记得有个身材姣好的漂亮女人，身为雪崩成员之一真是可惜了。虽然有欣赏之情，但也绝不会像他的好搭档那样怜香惜玉。命令就是命令，公事公办，不需要参杂太多个人情感。

再之后，他从好搭档的口中知道他欣赏的女性，是她——蒂法·洛克哈特。他不感到意外，是男人都无法拒绝得了她的绝色，他只是为伊莉娜感到惋惜……什么？伊莉娜喜欢的是曾？！曾又对那古代种有意思？——这什么乱其八糟的？男人和女人之间就是那么简单的一回事，这些人真是吃饱撑着想太多……

雷诺决定不参合其中的恩恩怨怨。

所以说人还是不要太随便为自己立flag，虽然对好搭档感到些微抱歉，最后他还是参合进来了。当然，他也感受到蒂法对那一级战士的依恋，尽管那金发男人常年不在——不然就不由得他趁虚而入了。

“史特莱夫……那小子，还好吗？”  
他注意着他提及他名字时，对方微妙的神情变化。

“……挺好的。”她说：“他昨晚才和我们吃晚餐。”

“他为什么不住在这里呢？”他专注于在她心口挖刀。

“我不想谈论这件事。”  
——果然，她撇开了脸。

“好好，不谈别的男人。”他从后拥抱着她，低声说道：“以后只需要想着我的事就好。”  
怀里的女人犹豫了半晌，久到他几乎睡着，方才缓缓将手搭在胸前的手臂……

当然雷诺不是永远那么听话的，那就不是雷诺了。偶尔真的消耗太多体力，无视蒂法暴跳如雷的拉扯，他依然能够赖床到最后一刻；而这时候，他往往能享受蒂法从头到脚的穿衣梳头服务，只求他能够衣着正常地赶紧离开第七天堂。

“呵～～～ ”他坐在床沿打着呵欠，眯着双眼头还一点一点的，恬不知耻地让身后的女人为他梳头。

蒂法也很累，这男人昨晚不知道是吃了什么春药，没完没了地折磨到大半夜，但身为『母亲』让她永远保有警觉性，赖床什么的是不可能的。

她略微烦躁地用手指刮着眼前的红发，准备将它们绑起来，却在这时候发现一个新奇的事物——  
“你的头发……”  
“再让我眯一下嘛……”

还未让她说完，他一转头就环着她纤细的腰身，脸颊直接枕在她柔软的胸脯上磨蹭……  
“别闹。”绯色染上她的双颊，却没办法狠下心用力推开他的脸。  
“真不想去上班啊……”啊啊，真是太舒服的抱枕了，可以的话，他可以枕在上面一整天不起床……

真像个孩子呢，丹泽尔偶尔不想上学也会这样对他撒娇。想到孩子，蒂法的双眸不觉温柔开来，她一点一点地理着他头顶的毛发，忍不住继续发表她刚才发现的新大陆：“你的头发……其实是黑色的吧。”  
“咦？长出来了？”雷诺倒有点清醒了，他忍不住抓了一下他的红毛。  
“一直……都是染的吗？”蒂法好奇地问道，要不是刚才扎起他的头发时发现他的发根颜色……

雷诺一脸别扭，不是很想解释的样子：“啊啊……发根是黑色的，但长长之后就会变成红色的……这是真的，我从小被问到大，觉得太烦了，干脆连发根也漂红，不然头发一半黑一半红不是太奇怪了吗？女人可不会喜欢啊……喂，妳笑什么？”

蒂法听着他难得害羞地喋喋不休的样子，忍不住想像了画面然后觉得可爱，就抖着肩膀笑了起来。

原本还有点恼怒，但她弯弯的眼眸似乎打中他心底柔软的一块——这似乎，是她第一次在他面前笑……？

女人的小表情太诱人了，他忍不住将嘴唇凑过去，却在贴上去的三公分前被一只手掌盖住了——让他有种主人被家猫拒绝亲吻的错觉。

他却从善如流地亲了亲她的手心，然后伸手扒下来，抓在手中端详。

这并不是一双寻常女生的手，他知道她使用格斗技战斗，上面布满了细细的伤口，加上又总是泡在厨房内、吧台后，触感有些干涩粗糙；上面还有一样物品吸引了他的注意……

“这是史特莱夫送妳的吗？”他用拇指摩挲了一下刻着云狼的金属指环。  
“……不是。”她迅速地抽开自己的手，再用另一只手盖着，彷佛是不容窥视的秘密。  
“我好像在他的装备上见过类似的花纹……”  
“这是……约定。”蒂法低着头，小声道：“这是属于『家人』的约定……其他人身上也有。”  
“『家人』吗……？”雷诺面无表情地歪了歪头，然后又勾起了嘴角：“戒指对用手战斗和做菜来说也太不方便了吧。”  
“……”她紧抿嘴巴不说话。

“这样吧，我送妳一样好东西，不用太感谢我。”  
“我不需要你送我东西。”  
“拜托，就当作是每次来妳这里喝的酒的回礼吧。”  
“那也是我的回礼……”

对方的眼神很坚持，但雷诺没当一回事，他又何尝不是一旦做了决定，也不太管别人心里怎么想，做就对了的死小孩？  
而一直到他走出去很久，才意识到她的那句：『回礼』是什么意思…………  
是对我辛苦付出劳力的回礼吗？！！！  
放纵情场多年的神罗财阀旗下的塔克斯精英，第一次有种『被嫖』的微妙错觉。

至於蒂法并没有将这件事情往『嫖不嫖』的方向定义，对于雷诺的存在，在第一次发生后感到的沮丧、迷茫、失意……在对方不甚在意的态度以及频繁的造访下，自己也渐渐习惯这样的相处。  
和他保持这样的关系，已经将近三个月。

她想，每个人都被允许拥有私人生活的小秘密吧？

雷诺……只是一个在深夜造访的梦境，天亮就会离开，但却能陪伴她度过一个又一个无法入眠的夜，也让她不会在寂静的夜晚陷入无谓的情绪和思考；更重要的是，他对她另一面的工作和家庭生活丝毫没造成任何影响。

事实证明当初她的推测没错，雷诺这个人对于性事和男女感情有着超凡的洒脱——合则来，不合则散，没必要拖拖拉拉、纠缠不清的；因此和他相处丝毫不感到压力，他从来不过问她的私事，也不追问她逃避的话题，她甚至可以想象若哪天她厌倦了这段关系，对他说别再过来了，他应该只会微勾嘴角说『是吗？』，然后第二天就出现在另一个女人的床上吧？

但……恐怕在她之前，先感到厌倦的人是他吧？

蒂法愣了愣，然后自嘲般地摇了摇头：想这么多干嘛呢，当初决定这么做时，根本没想那么多『以后』。  
也不会有『以后』。

\-----------------

由于雷诺越来越常在9点前出现在办公室，令他的好搭档和同事们都感到震惊不已，同时又不知觉有些担心——

“那个……雷诺，你最近是不是有什么烦心事？”伊莉娜一边敲着键盘，一边假装漫不经心地问道。  
“我？烦心事？你是在问我吗？”雷诺躺在一边的沙发上读着手中的资料，慵懒地随意答着。啊啊……他最近确实在烦恼下一次要开发什么姿势呢？那女人不喜欢从后面来，但他其实还蛮喜欢的，真是麻烦……  
“那个……”相较起来，鲁德比较不善掩饰地直来直往：“我听新·蜂蜜之馆问起你，说很少见到你了……”  
“啊，是噢。”被这么一说，雷诺也陡然察觉自己很久没往那些风月场所跑了……上一次去是什么时候的事啊？  
“你是不是被女人甩了啊？”伊莉娜忍不住直接问了。  
“我？被女人甩？”听到这句，雷诺翻坐起来瞪着她：“妳大爷我过得可滋润了，伊莉娜小妹妳多向本大爷学习学习吧！”

伊莉娜噌地满面通红：“你、你管我！谁像你那么管不住自己的下半身啊？还不是你最近都没有迟到，在想你的夜生活是不是有所节制而已！看来是我们白操心啦！”说完劈里啪啦地敲着键盘，往工作发泄。

鲁德也不自在地推了推墨镜。

哦……原来他们觉得不对劲的是这样？雷诺转了转眼珠子。确实啊，最近他都只往第七天堂跑……蒂法·洛克哈特居然变成他的固定床伴了？啊，鲁德抱歉啦，碰了你心目中的女神。  
但他知道的，所谓的『女神』只是一个理想对象的标准，鲁德一直都是活得很实际的人，他知道他最近在和总务处的女秘书约会，撞见好几次了，应该是挺稳定的……不像他永远都在及时行乐。

寻找一个『有未来可能性』的对象才来发展……太不符合他的生活哲学了。未来的事情，到未来才说吧。

“既然你们这么关心我……”雷诺笑着话题一转：“知道哪里有卖好看的女性首饰吗？伊莉娜？”  
“不知道啦！白痴！”

结果当他兴致冲冲地买了自己都感到满意的『回礼』，电话那头却令他高涨的『性致』瞬间浇熄。

“玛琳生病了，不确定什么时候才会全好，你暂时别过来了。”电话另一头是尽量压低的声量。  
“喂，暂时是……”  
“我再打给你吧，如果忍不住的话……”另一头停顿了下：“…你可以随时找别人，我没关系的。”  
“什么……”  
“先这样了，我挂了。”

嘟——嘟——的忙音响起时，雷诺简直是不可置信地掐着手中的话机……

什么叫做『忍不住的话』？敢情她真的将他看成人形泰迪，随时发情来着？！  
这女人真的是太冷漠了……就算是床伴…就算只是床伴，也要有点情趣的好吧？这样迫不及待地将他推开给其他人，他是这么没有魅力不成？！

哼……找别人就找别人！

他用力将手中的物品往桌上一砸。望了望墙上的时钟，很好，已经是下班时间。坚守下班之后就是个人时光的塔克斯精英，决定今晚为自己找点不一样的乐子。

\---------------

蒂法坐在泛着淡淡黄光，幽暗的房间内。她沉默地守在床前，床上是熟睡的玛琳。

今天她接到学校的电话时吓得差点魂飞魄散，玛琳在学校吐了，还昏倒了。在前往医院的路上，她胡思乱想了许多，是星痕综合症又复发了吗？还是有什么不知名的传染病？  
丹泽尔好不容易治好了，玛琳千万不要出事啊……

当她赶到医院，才知道玛琳只是普通胃痛发炎，导致发烧呕吐而已。在她松了一口气的同时，医生却欲言又止地询问玛琳的情绪问题，并暗示她玛琳的症状或许和心理压力有关。她当下是直觉反驳自己并没有给玛琳任何学习上的压力，对她来说，孩子的健康快乐才是最重要的。

医生轻轻叹了口气：有时候孩子的压力并不只是来自学业，家里……是不是有什么让她烦恼的事情呢？恕我冒昧，父母的关系好吗？  
当下，蒂法哑口无言。

父母的关系好吗……？  
说起来，他们的家庭关系还真有点复杂……巴雷特毋庸置疑是玛琳的爸爸，而自己像是『妈妈』的存在，但她和巴雷特又绝对不是夫妻的关系……  
是让玛琳感到困惑了吗？

……还是……和克劳德有关呢？  
一想到那个名字，蒂法就用力地甩甩头——不、不要想了。这跟克劳德没有关系。振作起来啊……妳可是家里的大人！

至於那个人……  
脑海顿时闪过某个精瘦锐利的侧脸。

她……今天下午拨了那通电话，说出那样的话之后，他应该是再也不会来了吧？……也不知道自己会不会后悔，但无论何时，孩子们永远是她的优先选择。  
过于专注的思考，导致她全然没注意有人闯进了第七天堂，还进入这个房间——

“啊啊，还真是压抑的气氛，只是生个小病还以为死人了呢。”

背后传来凉凉的声音，教她吃惊地跳了起来进入战斗模式，椅子也被撞翻了。

“冷静点，小不点要被吵醒了。”回应她的，是他挑高而略微冷漠的双眼。

注意到玛琳低吟着动了动，蒂法赶紧将他拉开到房间的角落，低声朝他喝斥：“你来干什么？”

靠近他的时候，她闻到他身上浓浓的酒味和刺鼻的香味——是女人的。她不禁皱起眉头。

“真是无情啊，蒂法·洛克哈特，不需要的时候就撇得一干二净。”  
雷诺将手中的袋子丢到她的胸口，她下意识接住，然后朝内看了看……  
“应该对妳有帮助吧。”

是……各式药品，从感冒到发烧，缓和发炎到止血的都有。在这物资缺乏的时代，药物也不容易取得——确实都是有用的珍贵物品。  
“这是……”她一时失语。  
“这点东西神罗还找得到的。”他说完，转身就朝门口走。  
“你……等一下……！”  
蒂法忍不住伸手拉着他的袖子，而他也从善如流地停下脚步，挑眉瞪着她。她叫他『等』，那他就等，看她能说什么似的。  
“我……”她的喉咙有些干燥，不想他就这样离开，却又不知说些什么，一时踌躇着……

“克劳德……？”  
小女孩揉着眼睛，呼唤出声。  
“玛琳！”  
眼前的女人马上松开他的袖子，朝床头走去。

雷诺静默了下，放弃似的叹了口气，只能随着她的脚步挪到床前。  
谁叫她刚才泪盈盈的眼神实在令人放心不下？

蒂法握着玛琳的小手：“怎么样，妳哪里感到不舒服吗？”  
“嗯嗯……我没事哦。”小女孩纵然脸色发白，依然努力地挤出笑容：“我听到有人说话了，是克劳德吗？”  
“……”  
今天克劳德被工作耽误，没办法过来吃晚餐了。为了不让他担心，她也没说什么，却没想到……玛琳也会挂念他的……早知道，应该让他们说说话……

“不是哦，我跟那小子一点都不像。”  
后面的声音帮她回答了。蒂法惊讶地回过头。

玛琳揉着眼睛看仔细，眼前的男人面孔在昏黄的灯光下半明半暗。  
“你是谁……？”  
“我？我是雷诺。”  
“雷诺叔叔，你来这里做什么？”  
“噢，我也不知道自己来干嘛，或许是来当不受欢迎的圣诞老人吧。”  
他不甚友善地回应，蒂法忍不住咬了咬唇，然而蜷在被窝中的可爱女孩儿并没察觉任何诡异的气氛，只是努力地眨巴着大眼看着眼前的陌生人。  
“你是坏人吗……？”  
他眯起绿眼，眼下的红色纹身跟着跳动：“不是哦，叔叔是妳妈妈最亲近的朋友。”  
“比尤菲阿姨他们还要亲近吗？”女孩儿懵懂地歪了歪头。  
“肯定哦。”那些路人甲是什么东西？能跟他相提并论？

“你不要乱说……”后头有两根细指悄悄掐上他的腰，倒不至于疼，还挺酥痒的。  
“玛琳，叔叔是来探病的，他带了很多药来给妳哦。”蒂法扬了扬手中的袋子。  
“这样啊……谢谢雷诺叔叔。”

面对孩子真诚的感谢，雷诺也无法继续打嘴炮，只是伸手摸了摸小女孩柔软的头发。  
蒂法犹豫了下，然后轻轻推着他的肩膀，对玛琳温柔地笑说：“玛琳，我送叔叔出门，很快就会回来陪妳哦，想睡的话先睡吧。”  
玛琳温顺地点点头，阖上了眼。

蒂法轻轻呼了口气，在将雷诺送到门口时，一时不知如何开口。

“那…那个，谢谢你。”——这是她唯一想到的台词。  
“啊。”他侧着头应了一句，看起来不是很高兴，但也没有转身离去，这让蒂法不禁有些安心。  
“你来……是有事吗？”她轻轻问道。  
“有事吗？第三次了！我有事才能来吗？”没想到一句话让眼前的男人爆发了：“我是不是想要操人的时候才能来啊？妳是不是只把我当成操人的工具啊？妳又把自己当成什么东西啊？能不能尊重一下人啊！”  
吼完之后发现眼前的女人眼眶泛红，泪盈于睫，嘴唇微微发抖。  
“……妳哭什么啊？还好意思哭？”语气还是凶神恶煞的，但明显底气不足了。

这下可好了，眼泪像不要钱似的扑簌扑簌往下掉，肩膀也跟着颤抖，因为压抑着哭声而隐隐发出的哽咽声——像受到了无限的委屈。  
“烦死了……”雷诺咬了咬牙，伸臂将女人拥入怀，任她将泪水打湿自己的胸口。

他一向最烦女人哭，只要女人一哭，他就想转头走人；但面对着她，他似乎总是狠不下心。就如今晚，他原本已经决定和她撇清关系了。床伴一枚而已，身材脸蛋再好又怎样，更有风情和技巧的一抓一大把……然而，当他坐在酒吧内搂着别的女人时，他很明显地心不在焉，直到那女人往他裤头摸去，并发现他藏在裤袋的盒子，好奇地一把抓了出来——  
“这是……戴芬妮的首饰？雷诺怎么藏着女人的东西？是……要送给我的吗？”  
他愣了一下，一把抓过再粗鲁地推开她，然后在女人的尖叫抱怨声中踏出店门。

直到怀里的女人哭声渐歇，他才沉声问道：  
“小不点怎么了？”

当然他可不会自恋地觉得对方是为了自己哭，她只是需要一个宣泄的契机而已。  
蒂法依然将头埋在他的肩膀，闷闷的声音满是鼻音：“医生说……她压力有点大，可能……可能和家里有关系……”  
她说着，又抽泣了下：“我总是想着要做称职的母亲，但似乎怎么都做不好……果然，不是真正的母亲就不行吗？不是真正的家人就……”  
“……”

两人之间蔓延了很长时间的沉默，久到蒂法几乎以为他根本不会回答这个蠢问题，想要挣开他的怀抱时——  
“妳知道吗？可以的话，我从来不加班的。”  
“……咦？”是要换个话题吗？  
“拜托，妳不知道我们的上司有多变态，那个曾……妳见过吧？完全是禁欲系的工作狂，天晓得他需不需要休息时间？他会在凌晨三点发邮件哦，凌晨三点耶！更不用说我们还有一个年轻的变态老板，路法斯为了证明自己比他死去的老爸还厉害，根本就在没日没夜地虐待公司上下员工……我啊，单单在人前保持塔克斯的人模狗样已经用尽全部的力气，如果连下班之后的个人时间也无法放纵一下，那我辛辛苦苦工作是为了什么啊？”他顿了一下：“喂，我刚刚骂老板的话妳听听就好，别大嘴巴啊。”

蒂法睁着大眼听了他好一阵抱怨，已经有点忘记自己是为了什么哭了，在听到他最后一句话时，忍不住『扑哧』笑了出来。  
对方兀自接下去道：“妳也是啊……不要对自己要求太高了，妳一直绷着一条线活着，身旁的人也会感到压力很大的好吗？”  
“我……我吗？”她惊愕地抬起头，却又被一把按回去。  
“那个小不点……叫玛琳对吧？你说她压力太大生病了吗？小孩子的情绪是很敏感的，大人一直不开心，他们也会被影响的。妳放松一点，不要老是觉得自己做不好，你要真心觉得自己做得很好，自信地站在他们面前，对小孩的成长才有帮助。”

沉默了好一会，才听她带着笑意的回应：“塔克斯居然也是儿童心理学家呢，真令人意外啊。”  
“哈，不懂得人心，怎么控制人心呢？这可是塔克斯的专长啊～”回应她的是欠扁的高傲语气。

  
“真是……”她又笑了笑，但这回，她抬起头，真挚的眼神与他相对：“谢谢你。”

哭过的红眸闪着动人的光芒，比他喝过的所有酒都还要醉人，他忍不住更用力地抱紧她——

  
“好吧，为了回报本大爷特地不辞万里过来做心灵辅导，妳是不是应该给我一些补偿？嗯？”说着，他双手捧起她的脸，嘴巴就要碰上她的……  
“等一下……”对方显然惊慌，在他怀里挣扎不停。  
“别动。亲一下就好。”  
“我说了……唔……”

『不辞万里』来到第七天堂，似乎就只为了一个吻。雷诺不禁舒服地叹了口气。

  
“没事，只是接吻……”他含着她的嘴唇，轻轻碾磨。渐渐地，对方也被他的亲吻安抚似的，柔软地回应着他。

  
这样与性事无关的含情脉脉，快叫他感到心慌。

【Note】  
原本只想写一篇Reno和Tifa之间充满性张力的炮友关系pwp，却忍不住写起剧情和心理描述了，然后床事都是拉灯带过（扶额）……我对于自己的搞黄色功力感到失望！（拍桌）  
我目前想像不到两人的『从此以后，王子和公主幸福快乐地在一起』的结局，一定会经历相当多的障碍，诸如塔克斯和雪崩之间的矛盾，身边友人的看法，家里的两个孩子等……感觉并不是短篇就可以解决的问题。（我不想写剧情长篇啊！）

后面还有一篇两人的偷情约会。


End file.
